By the vigorous development of electronic technology, no matter in houses, offices, factories, or public places, electronic equipments are almost everywhere. Among them, personal computers are further totally blended into present daily lives. However, nowadays personal computer equipments must occupy quite a bit furnishing space of the users, especially the host part of the personal computers which has the biggest volume and certain degree of weight. Further, disk devices, optic disk devices, and various connecting wires; for example, power cord, screen wire, keyboard wire, mouse wire, printer wire, or network wire, etc., must be connected. Therefore, the furnishing position and storage of the host of the personal computer is a very important issue. It has to be chosen to arrange in a prior furnishing position and must concurrently have convenience of operation and maintenance.
To this end, a prior art rope fixed rack 10 is generally used to arrange a personal computer host 17 at a position where a user considers as appropriate, as shown in FIG. 1. The main structure comprises at least one rope 11 whose one end is sewed to an end of a ring buckle 13 and the other end is rolled up a personal computer host 17 after piercing through a first aperture 151 and second aperture 152 of a fixed rack 15 in order. Afterward, it pierces through the other end of the ring buckle 13 to show a turned over shape thereby fixing the personal computer host 17 on the fixed rack 15. Further, the user can fix the fixed rack 15 at a default furnishing position; for example, hanging underneath the desk, working table, or bureau, thereby achieving an object of storage.
Although it is convenient in assembly and operation, the prior rope fixed rack 10 missed the following points:                1. A rope is used to truss up the personal computer host and arranged underneath a table. When a user carelessly touches the personal computer host in operation, it occurs a swinging situation such that elements set up in the personal computer host, such as hard disk (HD), CD ROM, or DVD ROM, etc., are all swinging accordingly. However, these electronic elements are afraid of any shaking in their operating processes. It is because that the shaking easily causes accessing data wrongly, unrepaired damage is easily to be caused as well.        2. Only simply using two ropes to tie the computer host with certain weight, no components are arranged to keep the distance between these two ropes although it can be hanged underneath the table. Therefore, when the user carelessly touches during operation, it is very easy to cause the rope displace to lead to the computer host coming off and a misgiving of damage.        